


The Corbomite Maneuver

by AspiringArtificer



Series: Star Trek: The Original Series Revisited [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringArtificer/pseuds/AspiringArtificer
Summary: Lt. Bailey has a potentially profitable idea...
Series: Star Trek: The Original Series Revisited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039793





	The Corbomite Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> How did Tranya go from being an unknown beverage to a major export of the First Federation? I posit that Lt. Baily of a post-scarcity yet somehow still somewhat commercialized society had something to do with it. Or perhaps Balok was already a very savvy businessman.

**Author's Note:**

> This update took a very long time and I'll admit I'm not super happy with the outcome. This is definitely a case of my ideas far outstripping my abilities. I wanted to create a sort of retro 60s look for the 'advertisement.' It could use work, but given that I have zero experience with graphic design or photo-editing software, I'll cut myself a little bit of a break.
> 
> Edit: I totally forgot to mention that I got the font from the Website Star Trek Minutiae. It's a neat site, I recommend checking it out, it's got some really neat resources.


End file.
